1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction peripheral (MFP). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for restricting the use of a multifunction peripheral (MFP) to a registered user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multifunction peripheral (MFP) such as printer, scanner or facsimile machine is not only able to serve as a mere office machine but can also receive e-mails and access Internet websites when the MFP is equipped with a multimedia function. The MFP comprises a communication device 30 so as to connect to external networks such as the Internet and utilize related functions by driving the appropriate application programs, for example, a web browser program or an e-mail program. Additionally, the e-mail contents and information on the websites can be printed out using the printer function of the MFP. As is well known in the art, a computer program can be defined as a set of instructions (program codes) in a logical sequence interpreted and executed by a computer enabling the computer to perform a required function or instruction.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional MFP. As shown in FIG. 1, an MFP 10 comprises a computer application enabling e-mail functions with a mail server 90 through a network, such as the Internet 80. The MFP 10 comprises a memory unit 50 comprising storage mediums such as hard disc drive (HDD) to record therein user information, a directory of e-mail addresses, Internet websites and phone numbers, and files for storing print jobs for printing. The various functions of the MFP can be set for use by a particular user by manipulating an operation panel 20 through a display unit 22.
More specifically, the MFP 10 comprises the operation panel 20, the display unit 22, the memory unit 50 and a control unit 70. The operation panel 20 serves as an input means for inputting addresses using a uniform resource locator (URL) of the Internet websites: and setting assorted functions. The display unit 22 shows the functions selected through the operation panel 20 and the working state of the MFP. The memory unit 50 stores information regarding the input signals of the operation panel 20, general printing work files and scanned data. The memory unit 50 also stores information of a user and a manager of the apparatus and the directory of e-mail addresses, Internet websites and phone numbers. The control unit 70 connects with the Internet 80 through a communication device 30 and reads out a web document from websites to output the document to a printing unit 60. Also, the control unit 70 may perform a scan-to-e-mail function to transmit data scanned by a scan unit 40 to a certain site via e-mail.
The communication device 30 transmits the web document to the mail server 90 using an e-mail address transmitted from the control unit 70 through the Internet 80. Such a communication device 30 may comprise a network interface card such as a modem or a local area network (LAN) card, capable of transmitting e-mails and processing signals.
Since the conventional MFPs are used in an office, being interconnected by networks, any user on the same network can access the conventional networked MFP without restriction. In other words, there has not been any restriction to only a few approved users in using a certain networked MFP, nor has there been a restriction from using the special functions of the networked MFP.
Such unrestricted use of the MFP by an unauthorized user or of unauthorized functions may increase the waste of resources.